The Incident in the Vocaloid Concert
by Hero of Skies
Summary: some things went didn't go as they seem in the Vocaloid concert last 2011... My Very first fanfic, i hope you enjoy rating just to be safe, contains a bit of yaoi, just a few kissing and a bit of suggestiveness, nothing too much


The Incident in the Vocaloid Concert

Before you continue, please not that this is my first ever fanfiction, I hope you enjoy~ ^^

**Declaimer**: none is owned by me, if I did then there would be a movie dedicated to Len and Kaito having sexy times~ ;P

Miku went backstage to change, she just finished singing and her next song is a duet with Rin in their song "ColorfulxMelody" that involves really adorable outfits, but she was shock at with greeted her on her way down the stairs of the stage, Rin was sitting on a chair on the verge of crying from the pain in her right leg, Kaito held to inspect and, if possible, treat it.

"What happened?" Miku ran to where Rin was.

"Rin broke her leg, she accidentally slipped on the way down when she exited for 'SPICE!' she won't be able to continue like this" Kaito said with a sigh, obviously worried. Miku was in the bathroom when it was Len's turn, which, she had to admit, was really short, so she didn't see, and the moment she got out she ran directly to the stage for her song 'Packaged'.

"B-but we have a duet next… what are we going to do?" Miku said worriedly, just then Len came back with a glass of water that Rin probably asked for. "THAT'S IT" Miku grabbed Len's shoulder "we'll make Len do Rin's part". There was a short pause, then a sudden 'aha!' moment from everyone except Len who was still confused.

"Yeah, that could work, we'll just fix his hair a bit and no one will even think something happened!" Meiko suggested "haah… the beauty of being twins" she inwardly commented.

"What are you guys talking about?" Len finally spoke up.

Miku grind, almost evil "Hey~ Len I'm sure you've watched our practice for 'ColorfulxMelody' dozens of times, right? and you've already memorized the steps for it because you'd correct Rin sometimes when she practices alone, Right? The smart little twin brother" he nodded not liking the way Miku said the last part and with a face to match, he hated the way the others used that line ever since he sang that part for 'Alice of the Human Sacrifice'.

After Miku explaining her plan Len nearly shouted "WHAT?! I refuse to dress up like a girl ever again! Especially in a live concert!" just then the crowd outside were now chanting 'Miku Miku Miku' obviously getting antsy, then and there, everyone panicked. Kaito then walked up behind Len signaling to Miku that she should change now since he has an idea, with that Miku nodded and ran off to the changing room, then Kaito knelt in front of Len to get that 'eye-to-eye' seeing he was quite tall compared to the shota.

"Listen Len it's for the sake of the concert, and no one would even notice that it's you, they'll think it'll be Rin, so hey?" then smiled his ever so gentle smile that he know Len could never say 'no' to, he should know because his used this tactic all the time, he knows everything about the shota because, after all, he is his boyfriend, and to make it a sure deal, he added "And besides, aren't you the best dancer here, when you and Rin did that 'friendly' dance off on 'Trick and Treat', she couldn't out-dance you so she just resorted to scooting to the other side of the stage…" a 'hmph' sound could be heard from where Rin was not wanting to admit it, but she did lose, Kaito noted that he'll say sorry to her later "so hey? Won't you do it? I'll support you every step of the way" then he kissed the younger boy in the lips, not too tough not too gentle either, just filled with love.

With that Len nodded with a shade of light pink across his face, Kaito gestured to the dressing room for him to change since the audience was still chanting for the next song, then Len ran off to it.

After some time he came out looking like a girl, but Kaito felt a little off like somehow he didn't quite look like Rin, umm… how do you put it… he looked like 'Len' just dressed as a girl, but that was from the his view, hopefully the crowd won't feel the same way.

Len was a bit annoyed, mostly at the dress as to how short it is, how could he possibly dance wearing something like this? One more thing is his hair, the designer literally used a bucket of gel just to keep it down, he could tell the lady doing his hair was internally cursing him, but even he didn't want this, right? Right. His hair stayed still like that, literally as stiff as a rock, weather he walked or he jumped, it won't move anymore. But he was a bit pissed at how Kaito managed to fool him into something like _this_, but then again… that wasn't the first time. He had to wipe the sour look on his face fast because Miku already said 'Iku yo~!'

Soon enough he was dancing, Miku had to admit, Len was probably the best dancer they had. Len would accidently sound off, but it's a good thing he can imitate Rin's voice a little but to actually sing with it is almost too much, couldn't they have at least made him lip-sing? And then the song was over, they had to stay a bit for the applause, Len tried to act as girly as possible but probably over did it a little by jumping up and down.

Len sigh in relief. It was finally over! But then Kaito went to hug Len from behind "Great job Len, I'll give you a 'reward' later when we get home ok?" Len blushed again at the tone Kaito used for 'reward' he already know what it is and will probably like it too.

"I know how much you hate being in that dress so go on and change for the goodbyes" Kaito let go and Len walked to the dressing room again to be greeted by the lady that did his hair knowing that she had to take of all that gel she applied and turn it back to the way it was, luckily for her, Len's hair naturally goes back to its original unruly style once all the gel was off.

Soon enough 'Melt' was over, Rin had to use Len for support to stand up, her leg-warmer covered the bandages Kaito applied, but she really can't put pressure into it, hopefully the audience thought the way they were holding on to each other was because they were twins.

They don't know why but it automatically clicks in people's mind that they should always be close just because they're twins. Hopefully, no one noticed as to how Rin suddenly stopped being energetic when they saw her (or Len) jumping around a little while ago.

Len slouched on his seat, after the encore they can finally go home, Luka and Meiko took Rin to the hospital for proper care, Miku would probably follow shortly after singing, so they were all alone tonight, Len smirked a bit at how perfect it was and he can be as loud as he wants tonight, just then Kaito pecked Len on the cheeks, Len smiled it was finally time to go…

So yeah, I watched the 2011 concert and I noticed a few things

And this is how I interpret them XD


End file.
